bakuganrpwfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bendos the Silent/Xian Infiltration ep.1: Old Enemies Return
This is the debut of my new and hopefully better RP series. I hope it's better than my old one. (An Xian warship flew overhead on the monitor) D. Con: As predicted, the Xians are here. Con: For once, Phos's spying has helped. Phos: (Eyes narrow) I don't want another fight between you two, so shape up, or ship out. Con: ... yessir. Phos: (Looks up) That ship is Farinx's. Indeed. That Aquos scum is going down. Phos: Shall we? Why no- (A sudden blast hits the ship) Phos: WHOA! They're firing on us now! Time to greet our guests. (Snatches Phos out of the air, and walks out of the ship) D. Con: Be careful! (Looks around) I wonder where they went... (In sarcastic voice) (A blast of water appears out of the corner of eye) Phos: Watch out! (Dodges at last second) (A voice rings out) BLAST IT!! (Turns around) If it isn't the Xians. Farinx: You fool, Narbola! Crush him now! Narbola: As you wish! (Fires again) Bakugan brawl! Rise Pyrus Infernado Phosphos! Phos: (Stands, and blocks the attack) Narbola: (Has a frightened look on face) Phos: What's wrong? Scared of a little hydra? Farinx: No fear! Ability activate! Ocean Jet! Narbola: (900 - 1200) (Streaks towards Phos) Phos: (Raises arms to chest, and rams Narbola) This is starting to bore me. Ability activate! Crimson Lightning! Phos: This won't hurt a bit... more like a LOT. (Wings charge electricity) Narbola: (1200 - 700) GAH! Farinx: (Thinking) That Phosphos is too strong... unless... he's weak against tsunami attacks... Narbola: A little help, please? Phos: Not even close. Ability activate! Python Crushdown! Phos: (Grabs Narbola, and begins crushing him) Narbola: AH! (700 - 300) (Goes to pod form) Farinx: AW COME ON! (Life force: 30%) No more sneak attacks. Gate Card set! Bakugan brawl! Farinx: Bakugan brawl! Both: Bakugan stand! (Phos and Narbola stand) Farinx: I GOT IT! Ability activate! Ocean Claw! Phos: (1200 - 900) Narbola: (Grabs Phos with one claw) Phos: You look even tastier than a Lythirius. (Grabs the claw) Narbola: WHOA! Farinx: Hold on Narbola! Just a little longer! What's he up too... Narbola: Now! Fusion ability activate! Burst Tsunami! Narbola: (Hits Phos with a tsunami wave) Phos: Uh... this might hurt. (900 - 700) Farinx: Now Phos can't use Pyrus abilities! You've lost! Not quite. Have you already forgotten the gate card? Farinx: (Eyes widen) Oh no.... Gate Card open! Fateful Judgement! (A barrier of light separates Phos and Narbola, and a large spinner appears) Farinx: Are you planning to just make this battle go forever, coward? As if. Fateful Judgement randomly chooses a Bakugan, and then rolls a die. Farinx: And the die does... ? It chooses an effect. NOW! Make your decision! (The spinner lands on Narbola) Now, for the decision. (A die appears, and rolls a one) Oh my, your luck is bad. Farinx: Could it be... ? That effect means your ability is nullified, and I can activate the level 2 BG ability. Farinx: NO! Narbola, get out of there!! Narbola: I can't! (Palm opens) Ready, Hydricer. BG Boost! Phos: (Equips Hydricer) This gear never gets old! BG ability activate! Hydricer Quad Cannon! Phos: I just need a few seconds to charge... Narbola: A little help, boss??? Farinx: Ability activate! Tsunami Shield! (A small shield protects Narbola) Phos: TOO LATE! Phos. engage! Phos: (Hydricer's 4 front arms charge huge blasts of energy, and rain down on Narbola) Narbola: AGH!!! (900 - 000) (Turns to pod form) Phos: OH YEAH! (Roars, and turns to pod form) (Catches Phos) When will you Xians learn? Farinx: (Snarls, and warps back to his ship, and the ship retreats) (Walks back to the ship) D. Con: Nice one. Indeed. But something tells me this ain't over yet. Con: Of course not. I'm sure Slax and those Xians will come back. We'll be ready for them next time... (Scene shifts to Xia) Slax: YOU INSOLENT FOOL! Farinx: I'm sorry! He was too strong! Crawlobra: Not enough for me. Slax: Who else should we send against them? Crawlobra: Perhaps Sphinxus would prove a challenge? Slax: Excellent idea. (Puts a finger to throat) Hextis. Hextis: Yes, sire? Slax: Take Sphinxus, Eaglator, and Zarin to attack the Zindigans. Hextis: Right away, sire. Slax: (Takes finger from throat) Heh heh heh, when they face the power of the evolved Sphinxus, they'll regret tangling with us. Crawlobra: Yeah. To be continued... Category:Blog posts